


life, death, dog

by SmonksTheMuse



Series: Doggoverse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin gets second chance to bond with his children in the form of a big strong doggo, Gen, Obi-Wan hangs out in Anakin's head so he has someone he can talk to, Reincarnation, dog!Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Request from Flaminganakin and Pomrania on tumblr; 'a fic where Vader (or rather, Anakin), after dying in ROTJ, gets reincarnated as a dog for Luke (and Leia) to love.' (I'm paraphrasing)(In this AU, Anakin never appeared to Luke as a Force Ghost on Endor; he becomes a dog instead.)





	1. Anakin's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jilyandbambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilyandbambi/gifts).



He woke up.

After giving his life to save his son - after sacrificing himself to burning,  _screaming_  arcs of lightning that tore through skin and armor alike, that stopped his mechanical breath and human heart - after _dying_  -

Anakin Skywalker woke up.

Well, his mind did, at least. He could not feel his body, and all he could see was a strange, blurred light.

 _“Hello, Anakin.”_  Was that…?

_“Obi-Wan?”_

_“Yes, Anakin. It’s me.”_  There was a pause, and then -  _“I’ve missed you.”_

Anakin’s very soul trembled, and he nearly sobbed.  _“Oh - oh, Obi-Wan, I’m - I’m so sorry - Obi-Wan I’m so sorry, I - “_

 _“Shh, Anakin.“_  A warm feeling of peace came over him, like a gentle wave. Oh, it had been so long since he’d been soothed through the Force like this. Since he had felt the brush of his old friend’s mind against his.

Slowly, he became calm, and Obi-Wan continued.  _“It’s alright, Anakin. It’s alright. It’s over. You have defeated Palpatine, and brought balance to the Force. You saved the galaxy. You saved Luke.”_

He almost began crying again. Luke, his son, his  _child_ ; he was safe now. Safe. Safe from the Emperor, safe from the Dark Side, safe from him.

_“He’s safe…”_

_“Yes, Anakin. He’s safe,”_  Obi-Wan said gently. Then, with a hint of amusement,  _"And your daughter is, too; we mustn’t forget about her now.”_

His  _daughter_.

The daughter he had never known, the girl he had learned of only in his last minutes of life, through the tumultuous thoughts of his son as they dueled on the Death Star II.

_“I never even knew her…”_

He sensed a sadness from Obi-Wan.  _“You did, actually.”_

 _“What?”_  He had met her? When? Who was she?

Before he could ask, Obi-Wan answered.  _“The Princess of Alderaan,”_  he said softly.  _“Leia Organa.”_

Princess Organa? The woman he had tortured, kidnapped, the woman who’s planet he had allowed to be destroyed before her very eyes?

He was a monster. He had hurt both of his children, in ways that could never be fixed.

Obi-Wan sent another soothing wave of calm to him.  _“Be at peace, Anakin,”_  he murmured.  _"You have been the Chosen One. You have fulfilled the prophecy. Now, you have the choice to live a different life.”_

_“What… What do you mean?”_

_“You can go back, Anakin. As an animal companion to your children. You can be with them, if you choose. Or you can become one with the Force now, and watch over them, and see them again when their time comes. The choice is yours.”_

Live again, as an animal? Be with his children as a pet, the way he couldn’t as a person?

The choice was his. And the choice was clear.

_“I want to go back.”_

He felt a shift in the Force, and the soft light began to fade.  _“I will be with you, Anakin,”_  Obi-Wan promised.  _“In this life, I will not leave you.”_

Anakin heard a quiet sound; distant, but drawing near, healthy and strong. A heartbeat.

He fell asleep to the noise.


	2. New Life

Again, he woke.

He was warm and comfortable. His eyes felt heavy, as if he’d slept deeply. In his chest, he could feel the gentle, steady beat of a heart, and he drew breath easily, without thought or pain or rasp of a respirator. In his mind, he felt a familiar presence.

_“Obi-Wan?”_

_“I’m here, Anakin. I promised you I would be.”_

Anakin could hear quiet sounds of nature, and could smell wood smoke, though it was faint. _“Where am I?”_

 _“The forest moon of Endor,”_ Obi-Wan answered. _“The second Death Star was destroyed last night. Your children are still here.”_

 _“They’re here? Where?!”_ He opened his eyes and shot to his feet.

At least, he tried to. He fell back down rather quickly.

 _“Ah, I was about to warn you.”_ He had the distinct impression Obi-Wan was holding back a laugh. _“Remember, you have an animal body now, not a human’s. It’s going to take some getting used to.”_

 _“I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it. Can’t be worse than having no limbs.”_  He regretted his words immediately.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, but Anakin could sense terrible pain. _“Anakin, I –  ”_

_“No, no, Obi-Wan it’s okay, it’s fine – ”_

_“It’s not fine, Anakin.”_

_“Yes it is – I don’t blame you for anything, I just wasn’t thinking, I was – I was trying to make a joke, but it wasn’t – Obi-Wan – ”_

_“Anakin,”_ Obi-Wan interrupted softly, _“Just_   _because_ _our lives as we knew them are over, doesn’t mean we can simply forget about them. Being one with the Force has taught me that.”_

_“I know! I know, I’m not saying we should forget our lives, I’m just trying to say that I’m not angry, I understand, you did what you had to. I’m the one who should be sorry – and I am, I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan, for everything.”_

_“It’s not about being sorry, Anakin. I know you’re sorry, I know you regret your actions, just as I regret mine – necessary or not,”_ he said firmly, before Anakin could protest. _“But this – my afterlife, and your second life – they aren’t meant for regrets. They’re meant for_ healing _. Now is the time for_ healing _, Anakin._

A lump formed in his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly against burning tears. _“I love you, Obi-Wan.”_

_“I love you, Anakin. My brother.”_

_“My brother.”_

They said nothing for a while, simply being together, basking in the openness they never knew in their other lives. They re-explored the connection they had, remembering each other’s presence, sharing their feelings so freely and easily that Anakin felt as if he were part of the universe’s most perfect hug.

He had always loved hugs.

Eventually, a thought occurred to him, and he had to ask. _“Obi-Wan?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What animal am I?”_

_“Ah, I was wondering when you’d ask. You’re a rather large dog.”_

_“A… dog?”_


	3. Crystals and Self-Discovery

Anakin probably shouldn’t have been surprised; Obi-Wan had said he would be an ‘animal companion’ to his children, and dogs were some of the most common pets in the galaxy.

Still, it was a strange thing to hear.

_Yes,_  Obi-Wan said. _And when I say large, I mean it. I’d say you’re a head shorter than R2D2; human head, that is,_  he added cheekily.

_That is big,_  Anakin agreed. He slowly stood, a bit wobbly, and looked down at his two furry front legs. His paws were  _massive_.

_What sort of dog_? he asked. Not an akk dog, clearly, or a Tatooine massif. The two species were hairless. Perhaps an anooba? But anoobas were notoriously vicious, that wouldn’t make sense if he were to be a pet…  _fitting as it may be_ , he thought privately.

_An Alderaanian species called ‘taibentan’,_  Obi-Wan answered.  _I believe they’re often used as guard dogs by nerfherders in the mountains._

Alderaanian… Anakin’s chest tightened. Alderaan, the planet his daughter had grown up on. The planet he had stood by and allowed to be destroyed before her very eyes.

But just as the thought of the dead planet weighed heavily on his heart, the thought of his daughter, and then of his son, filled him with determination. He took a step forward, then another, then another, and continued like that until he had mastered the art of walking on four legs.

_There, you have it,_  Obi-Wan encouraged.  _I know this is strange, but you’re doing very well._

Anakin trotted around in a circle for a bit, then sat down, satisfied with his progress. As he sat, he felt something small bounce against his – ridiculously fluffy – chest.

He looked down, but whatever it was, he couldn’t quite manage to see it. Was something tied around his neck?

Obi-Wan interrupted his thoughts with an answer.  _It’s a kyber crystal._

_A kyber crystal?_

_Yes. Identical to the one inside your lightsaber._

Anakin could see the crystal in his mind’s eye; he remembered placing it inside his Jedi weapon, all those years ago. As he thought of it, he imagined he could feel the crystal grow warm.

_Why?_

_To ensure that Luke takes you in,_  Obi-Wan said simply.  _You’re here to be with your children, not sit in an animal shelter. You had to stand out somehow._

_So I get a kyber crystal necklace._  Anakin grinned, lips pulling back oddly from canine teeth.  _I wasn’t aware I would get free accessories out of this, too._

Obi-Wan chuckled.  _Only the best for you, Anakin._

Anakin felt something moving behind him, and realized his tail was wagging. He barked a laugh – quite literally – and wagged it faster, enjoying the novelty.

_Whenever you’re ready,_  Obi-Wan said, mock-exasperated,  _the remaining Rebels, your children included, are a few minutes’ walk to your left._

Anakin’s ears pricked up at that, and he immediately set off. The forest moss was soft under his paws, the air was fresh and invigorating, and he was a mere short walk away from his son and daughter.

Ahead of him was a new life for Anakin Skywalker, and he strode towards it with joy.

Behind him, though he didn’t know it, he left the cold ashes of Darth Vader.


	4. The First Step is the Hardest

_Alright, Anakin; there he is. What’s your plan?_

Anakin stood half-hidden behind the foliage surrounding the Ewok village. Not fifty feet away, his son sat with the Princess – Leia, his daughter! – and Han Solo. They relaxed against the roots of one of the enormous trees, chatting idly. They looked so peaceful.

_Anakin?_

He observed the trio a while longer before realizing that Obi-Wan had spoken. _Uh, what? Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that._

He felt Obi-Wan’s gentle amusement, and grinned sheepishly – well, as sheepishly as a dog could grin, he supposed. _Sorry._

_It’s quite alright; I said, what is your plan? How are you going to introduce yourself, as it were?_

_I… don’t know,_ he admitted anxiously. _Force, this isn’t going to work; I’m a dog! How am I going to convince him to take me?_

_Anakin –_

_Why would he adopt some random animal from Endor’s moon? What if he doesn’t like dogs at all?!_

_Anakin! Anakin,_ Obi-Wan soothed _, it’s alright. He’ll take you, don’t worry. The Force is rather invested in it, after all._

 _Oh… yes,_ Anakin said, shifting his paws nervously. _Yes, I suppose you’re right about that._

Anakin hadn’t taken his eyes off Luke for a second; he was afraid if he looked away, Luke would disappear to somewhere and Anakin would never see him again.

 _Anakin,_ Obi-Wan said suddenly, _here’s an idea; why don’t you just go up to him? There’s no need for anything fancy. Just sit down in front of him and see what happens._

Anakin was silent for a while, turning that over in his mind. Just go up to him? Sit down and see what happens?

_Obi-Wan, why the hell would that work?_

_Well, you do have a kyber crystal around your neck; I’m sure that will persuade him to at least take a closer look at you._

Anakin blinked. He looked down at his chest, at the crystal tied with a cord around the thick ruff of fur on his neck. He had to admit, he had forgotten about it; it felt like his old lightsaber had, familiar and comforting. It felt like a part of him.

 _You’re right about that,_ he agreed. _But… just sit down in front of him? Are you sure?_

_I’m sure that, worst case scenario, you have to try something else. I’m with you, and the Force is with you as well. There can be no harm in trying._

_Do, or do not,_ Anakin said cheekily. _There is no ‘try.’_

Obi-Wan laughed and pushed playfully at Anakin through their strange mental connection. _Well then, Anakin,_ he said, _choose; do, or do not._

Anakin took a deep breath, drew himself up to his full canine height, and chose. _Do._

He stepped out from behind the bushes and strode toward the tree where Luke, Leia, and Han Solo lounged. He kept his eyes on them, willing none of the assorted Rebels and Ewoks milling about the village to interfere. It seemed to work; no one appeared to notice him at all.

Soon he was directly before them. Remarkably, they too were apparently oblivious to his presence, turned to each other and speaking quietly about something or other – he didn’t quite hear the details over his racing heartbeat.

He stood awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Should he wait for them to notice him? Should he leave and try again later? He was beginning to regret not coming up with a plan; of course, this odd scenario wouldn’t have factored in as a possibility, so he couldn’t have planned for it anyway, but still.

 _I think you may be hiding yourself a bit_ too _well, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan chuckled. _You’re far closer now to the Force then you were in your previous life, so a little effort goes a long way._

 _But – I wasn’t trying to become_ invisible! _I was just hoping no one would notice me!_

 _Well, you’ve certainly accomplished that,_ Obi-Wan teased.

_Obi-Wan, I… I don’t think I know how to turn this off._

_Hmm… I don’t believe_ I _know how to do that either,_ Obi-Wan admitted _. Perhaps you should try barking; if you can force them to notice you, it may ‘break the spell,’ so to speak._

Barking? He hadn’t tried barking yet; would he be able to do it? Was it a learned skill?

Well, whatever the answer was, he was about to find out.

He sat down carefully, arranging his paws in a way he hoped didn’t look silly. He straightened his back and lifted his chin, attempting to appear as regal and important as possible. After a second or two of thought, he decided he would try shouting Luke’s name, and hope that it translated into a bark. He breathed in, prayed that he didn’t have any leaves or sticks in his fur, and went for it.

“RROGH!”

It ended up being a little louder than he’d intended.


	5. Family Reunion

The silence that fell over the village was deafening, and did nothing to help Anakin’s nerves. He could feel every pair of eyes on him, and a substantial part of him wanted nothing more than to literally turn tail and run. But he remained where he sat, looking straight into Luke’s wide eyes.

‘Um…” Luke said, after a few seconds that felt like an eternity. “…hello.”

Anakin wagged his tail and gave what he hoped was a nice, friendly smile. A ‘hello’! That was good progress, right?

Now what?

Han Solo saved him from having to make the next move. “That’s the biggest dog I’ve ever seen,” he said, leaning forward in awe. He seemed more impressed at the size of Anakin then scared, but Anakin noticed that his hand shifted closer to his blaster. “It’s _huge._ Have you seen any dogs like that around here?”

“No,” Luke said, still staring at Anakin. He definitely looked interested in him, which was encouraging. Anakin kept his tail wagging.

“No,” Leia echoed distantly. They all three turned to look at her, and the shock and wonder on her face was startling. “No, they’re not from here…”

“What do you mean?” Luke asked. He put his hand on Leia’s shoulder, and Anakin’s heart swelled at the sight; his _children._

Leia eventually tore her eyes away from him, and transferred her intense gaze to her brother. “This dog is from Alderaan,” she said almost breathlessly. “Luke, this is an _Alderaan breed._ It’s from Alderaan!”

“Alderaan?” Luke looked at him, then back to Leia. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Leia said strongly. “It’s a Taibentan. They’re used as guard dogs by nerfherders in the mountains.”

“Taibentan…” Solo said the word slowly, as if testing the sound of it. “Huh. Are they all this big?”

“Are they aggressive?”

Anakin looked behind him and saw about six or seven rebels gathered a few feet away, their expressions ranging from confused to curious to cautious. One of them, the closest and probably the one who had spoken, had his hand resting on his blaster. Anakin tensed but didn’t move.

 _It’s alright, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan said softly. Anakin took a deep breath and told himself to relax.

“They’re bred as guard dogs, not attack dogs,” Leia answered, her voice just the slightest bit sharper. She stood up to her full height, which, though short, she managed to make look imposing. Luke and Solo followed suit and stood as well. “They only get aggressive when they’re defending someone or something, or if they’re threatened. And this one seems friendly.”

Anakin wagged his tail again, faster this time, and adopted a goofy grin, tongue hanging out slightly for good measure. Someone within the group ‘aww’ed softly.

The man who had spoken put his hands at his sides and stepped back. “I’m not trying to threaten, Princess,” he said respectfully. “I just - it’s never a bad idea. To be careful around wild dogs.” He glanced nervously at Anakin.

Leia relaxed somewhat, nodding in understanding. “It’s not,” she agreed. “But for now, I think we can assume that this one doesn’t mean any harm.”

“He doesn’t even look wild,” Solo added. “He looks well taken care of. Could he belong to one of the Ewoks?”

“He’s got something around his neck,” Luke said. He stepped toward Anakin slowly, holding his hand out for him to smell. Everyone went quiet, watching intently.

Anakin considered the hand for a moment, shrugged mentally - might as well start playing the part now -  and leaned forward to sniff Luke’s fingers. They smelled like sweat and dirt and a hint of smoke. On impulse, he gave his son’s hand a quick lick. It tasted much like it smelled.

 _Anakin!_ Obi-Wan said, scandalized. _I highly doubt his hands are clean!_

 _They aren’t,_ Anakin confirmed. _But I’m a dog, Obi-Wan. I’ll be fine._ Obi-Wan huffed and grumbled a bit - _‘already_ look _like an animal, no need to_ act _like one’_ \- but all Anakin felt across their bond was fond exasperation.

Luke, now confident that Anakin was as friendly as he was attempting to appear, put his left hand on top of his head and began scratching behind his ears.

It felt _heavenly._ And Anakin had died and nearly joined the Force, so he thought he had a reliable frame of reference.

Luke’s other hand - his right hand, the prosthetic, Anakin thought with a stab of guilt - went to his chest. He gently grasped the small crystal around his neck and examined it, and Anakin watched as a shocked and awed expression came across his son’s face.

“A kyber crystal,” he said softly. He turned back to Leia and Solo. “There’s a kyber crystal around its neck!”


	6. A Boy and his Name

“A kyber crystal?” Leia stepped forward and knelt in front of him, beside her brother. Anakin’s breath caught; this was the closest he had ever been to both of his children at the same time.

They were both so perfect…

“Yes, look.” Luke showed Leia the crystal, and she traced a finger over it reverently.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmured. Anakin couldn’t help feeling a bit flattered at that, even though he knew it wasn’t meant as a compliment toward him. The crystal was an exact copy of the one inside his lightsaber, after all, and his lightsaber was an extension of himself… so, in a way, Leia was calling him beautiful.

Obi-Wan snorted. Anakin happily ignored him.

Solo came to join them, leaning around the twins to get a look. “Who would put a kyber crystal on a dog?”

“I don’t know,” Luke said. “But I don’t think he belongs to one of the Ewoks. Kyber crystals are rare; the Jedi got them from the planet Ilum.”

“A dog from Alderaan, wearing a rare crystal from Ilum, on one of Endor’s moons.” Solo sat back. “Where’s that protocol droid when you need him to tell you the odds?” he muttered wryly.

“You know what’s unlikely?” one of the Rebels called out. “He managed to walk straight through the village, past all of us, and no one noticed a thing until he barked.” The rest of the group nodded and murmured in agreement.

“I didn’t notice him either,” Luke admitted. “And he was sitting right in front of us.” He turned back to Anakin, scratching under his chin now, which felt even better than the ear-scratches. “How’d you do that, boy?”

All too soon, the scratching stopped, and Anakin had to stop himself from whining at the loss. Luke looked at him, head tilted. “ _ Are _ you a boy?” he asked.

A profound feeling of awkwardness came over Anakin, and he could tell Obi-Wan shared in it. There was really only one way answer that question, and it was unfortunately through showing rather than telling.

Solo laughed unhelpfully. “Look at him!” he chuckled. “He looks embarrassed! Like he knows what you’re asking.”

Luke and Leia giggled, and Anakin dearly wished he could bite Solo.

_ Anakin! _ Obi-Wan scolded.

_ Not a  _ real _ bite, _ Anakin huffed. _ Just a little nip. To set boundaries. _

_ Hmm,  _ Obi-Wan said. Then, mischievously,  _ Boundaries? Well, I suppose it’s never too early to start obedience training. _

Anakin guffawed, and it came out as a series of short  _ arf _ s that made the trio laugh even harder. Even the half-dozen or so Rebels laughed, and Anakin couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed.

Deciding he might as well get it over with, he closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side. Luke gently put a hand on Anakin’s stomach, rubbing carefully, and Anakin wagged his tail to encourage it. This felt even better than the chin-scratches.

“He’s a boy,” Luke proclaimed. Anakin got to his feet and shook the dirt from his fur with as much dignity as he could muster.  _ Indeed, _ he sniffed.

_ You handled that very well, Anakin, _ Obi-Wan said supportively. Anakin could tell he was the tiniest bit amused by all this, but also that his praise was sincere.

“Well,” Solo said. The twins turned to him expectantly. “What should we do with him?”

Leia answered. “We’re keeping him.”

All eyes turned to her; she had the same determined look on her face that he’d seen on Padmé so many times. And it was for  _ him. _ His chest tightened.

Luke smiled. “I was going to say the same thing.” He looked back at Anakin and began petting him fondly. “He seems… special somehow. I feel like we were meant to find him.”

“He found us,” Leia pointed out. She joined Luke in petting Anakin, running her hands through his thick fur. Anakin closed his eyes blissfully.

Solo huffed a laugh. “Well, he definitely likes you two.” He stood and brushed the dirt off his pants. “Should I inform Chewie that we’re adopting a dog?”

Leia nodded imperiously. “It’s only courteous,” she said, “that we tell him he’s no longer the furriest of the group.”

Luke snickered, and Solo put on a mock-offended expression. “Chewie will always be the furriest,” he scoffed. “This little mini-fuzzball isn’t even a third his size.”

“But his fur is thicker and more lustrous,” Leia said, mussing the ruff of fur around Anakin’s neck. Anakin grinned, tongue hanging out.

“I’m telling him you said that.” Solo turned on his heel and marched off. Leia’s smile stretched across her face, and Anakin suddenly recalled the dramatic declarations of love he had seen the two exchange at Bespin.

So. A smuggler was in love with his daughter, and his daughter was in love with a smuggler, and something told him there wasn’t an end in sight.

He sighed. Ah, well. As long as she was happy, and he treated her with respect, he supposed he could live with it.

He would still keep an eye on Solo, of course.

“So what should we name him?” Luke asked. “Do you have any ideas?”

Leia looked at Anakin consideringly. “You know,”she said, “I feel like you should name him.”

“Me?” Leia nodded, and Luke shrugged. “Alright. Let me think…” He took Anakin’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes. “What should your name be?”

At that moment, the sound of a starfighter drew their attention to the sky. They looked up and saw an X-wing flying overhead, zooming into the atmosphere. Anakin found his tail wagging fiercely at the sight; oh, how he missed flying. The rush of it. The joy, the excitement. The feeling of freedom.

“Ta’yar.”

A shock ran through him at the word.  _ Ta’yar? _ He looked back at Luke, whose eyes held a strange mix of certainty and wonder as he stared at Anakin.

“Tuh-yar?” Leia said curiously. “What’s that?”

“It’s a word invented by slaves on Tatooine.” Luke said. “I think the closest thing in Basic is ‘wanderlust’… but that doesn’t really match. It’s like…” He struggled to find the words to define it. “Ta’yar is the feeling you get looking up at a ship in the sky. You see it flying away, and you wish it was you. You wish that you were flying away. To freedom.” The expression on Luke’s face said he didn’t think the explanation satisfactory, but Anakin thought he’d done well, and Leia seemed to understand.

“So that’s what you want to name him? Ta’yar?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah. It feels right. I think it’s a good name for him.” He turned to Anakin and smiled. “What do you think, boy?”

It felt right to Anakin, too. In fact the word - his new name, the name his children would know him by - seemed to wrap around his heart and warm him from the inside. Such a name made him feel… well, it made him feel free.

So he barked happily and pressed his face into Luke’s chest; it was the closest he could get to a hug without human arms and a torso.

“Aww,” Luke cooed. “You wanna give me kisses, buddy?”

_ Yes! _ he said joyfully. It came out as “YARF!”, but Luke got the idea.

“Okay, give me kisses!”

Anakin did, with enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
